True Love Never Has an Ending
by aznchibidragon88
Summary: I got the title from 'What I Did For Love'. Revised! chapters 1,2 and 3 are real! HeeroUsa.. Usagi's in a coma, and the scouts find a way to help her out of it. The scouts meet the G-boys without Usagi around. wonder whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon   
  
All reviews are welcome   
  
This is my first ficcie please don't leave until you've actually tried to read it   
  
  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
  
  
  
  
It's been raining for quite some time now and the thunder and lightning had finally stopped.  
A few people could still be seen bustling around on the busy sidewalk, trying to finish what they are doing.   
  
Everything seemed to be moving so fast except for a young girl.   
  
Usagi held her coat tighter around her tiny body, while trying to hide her blond hair from the rain. She was forced to walk slowly,   
for if she were to move any faster, she would bump into someone and gracefully land her butt onto the muddy pavement.   
  
It had been a beautiful afternoon for a walk.   
  
Had.   
  
Who would have thought that a sunny day, with slight clouds, held so much rain? She would have been home a while ago   
in her apartment, but she had been stuck outside, away from her warm and comfy bed, and without an umbrella.   
  
She was only a few blocks away, but poor Usa. When signs of thunder and lightning came true, she jumped onto the first porch  
she saw and waited for it all to stop.   
  
'A few more steps and I will be home sweet home', she whimpered, afraid of a thunderbolt suddenly coming to crash down at her.  
'Don't think about that! Not a good time to think about that! No, no, no.' She continued to walk until her apartment was just across the street. She sighed happily and began to run.   
In all her excitement, she didn't see the lump in her path until it was too late. So she ended up tripping over it and rolled to the ground and onto her back. She let out a frustrated sigh and began to hit   
and kick the ground.   
  
"Why wont you let me go home?! Why is it that you have to keep stopping me, huh?!" She screamed up to the raining sky,   
her voice drowned in the heavy pounding of the rain. She sighed once more and just got to her feet.   
  
She was completely soaking wet now. Her long wet and muddy hair and clothes stuck to her body like a second skin.   
  
"I am so going to be… Achoo!" her whole head bobbed forward as she sneezed. She wiped her nose and sniffed.  
Why was she still out here? Her home was right across the street, so… the lump! She turned around and faced the lump,   
which turned out to be a man.   
  
His hair was Brown and wild, and his clothes were soaking wet like hers, but they didn't look too warm to begin with.   
His head was also buried in his arms, so she couldn't see his face.   
  
"Hey? Mister, are you alright?" Usagi gently nudged the man cautiously, afraid he might wake up to try and kill her any second.  
His head suddenly fell back to reveal his face.   
  
Heero. Usagi gasped. She had to help him. She checked for his pulse to find reassuring light thumps. Then she struggled to lift him up,  
resting his arm on her shoulders and supported him by his waist. From there she dragged him all the way to the apartment building and up three   
floors to her apartment.   
  
After fumbling with her keys for a few seconds, she was finally home. Forgetting about her clean white carpet, she dragged the wet  
Heero to her couch and laid him down.  
'I should change him out of those clothes but…' she blushed thinking about what was under there. She shook her head 'OK Usa, you can do this' ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.   
  
He woke up to a massive headache. Scratch that, every one of his body parts ached, and he felt…   
  
Achoo   
  
Sick.   
  
He pushed the blanket off to find himself wearing clothes that definitely don't belong to him. He had an extra-large plain, white T-shirt on, so far  
so good and a pair of gray sweats with pink lining on the side. He shuddered thinking of Relena, but this place didn't look like Relena's mansion. He was sitting on a leather couch in a small apartment. He sat across a window overlooking Juuban, Japan. The walls were lavender, the ceiling  
was white and the floor was carpeted white also. Behind him was the kitchen and on his right was a hallway. 'Probably leads to the rooms and bathroom, but who's?' He listened carefully to his surrounding to hear one of the doors open.   
Steam hissed out of the room and into the hallway. A girl in her late teens stepped out wearing a pair of light pink sweats and a small white tee that   
hugged her body. Her blond hair was wet and left down, while her towel draped her shoulders.   
  
She smiled when she saw that Heero was wide-awake. "Finally your awake, I'll go prepare your medicine for you." She moved to the kitchen to retrieve a small bottle of red liquid and a cup of water.  
She brought the things over to him and sets them onto the coffee table in front of him.   
  
"You just let me into your home."   
  
"Hmmm"   
  
"And you trust me just like that?"   
  
She avoided his gaze and fumbled with her hands as though she was still working with the medicine. "Of course, I couldn't just leave you outside in  
the rain like that."   
  
"Bad idea"   
  
In one or two swift movements, Heero had pinned the girl to the wall, his dagger, from nowhere, firmly held to her neck. He looked into her eyes to find   
sorrow instead of fear.   
  
"Any last words", he stated more than asked. He didn't know why he bothered, but he guessed it could be a favor for taking care of him.   
'I'm getting too soft.'   
  
"It's nice to see you again Heero", she startled him by speaking.   
  
"How the-", he pressed the dagger closer to her neck   
  
"The kiss did mean something to me", she whispered.   
  
Recognition flashed through his eyes, along with anger, then sadness. He removed the dagger and stepped back, letting her slide  
to the ground gasping for air. He notices the exit and storms out of the door, allowing it to bang into the wall before closing.   
  
'She's back'   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
Well this fic was really meant to be a sequel, but I wrote it before the prequel, since this Idea came to me first. Well please review as a sign for me  
to continue this. Thanks for reading, errr comeback soon ^-^! 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing me:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon   
  
THIS IS A REVISED CHAPPIE FOR THOSE WHO WERE CONFUSED!! LOL ALL I NEEDED WAS TO ITALICIZE   
  
  
  
I decided to do flashbacks since it was a suggestion. A pretty good one too. I'm going to make it a little AU.   
The flashbacks are going to be around the time she was still fighting Beryl and in reality she had already defeated Chaos.   
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
She felt tears sting her eyes, Luna felt as though she failed once again to protect her charge.   
She watched the blond haired girl lay unmoving in the hospital bed. All the scouts also stood there   
watching their friend, their princess sleep for who knows how long. They felt as though they could only blame themselves.   
If they weren't so busy with their lives, they could have been with her, protected her.  
In truth she was their life, without her around, they really didn't know if they could go on living   
without the bubbly girl bouncing in and out.   
  
They all had come to this world with her, but they chose not to go with Usagi who was only looking for something to do.  
She was just a little bored and she had nothing to do unlike them. Ami was mesmerized by the technology, Rei felt as   
though she needed to meditate, Minako and Makoto felt the need to check in with the schools, Michiru and Haruka needed alone time   
and baby Hotaru needed a nap.   
  
How could it be that the strongest and most determined person they knew would be stopped   
by a car?   
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.   
  
Heero paced he really didn't know what to do. So he just paced.   
  
"Hey Hee-man, what ya up to?" the annoying braided pilot asked. He was bored  
and so when he entered the living room,Voila, One of his favorite victims, I mean buddies.   
  
Heero stopped pacing and he stared hard at the wall.   
  
_ He looked into her eyes to find sorrow instead of fear.   
  
_ He shook his head.   
  
_ "The kiss did mean something to me", she whispered   
  
_ 'Why? Why did you leave, and then come back? Why did you have to die??'   
  
_ 2 Years ago "OH MY GOD!!"   
Crash.   
"Is she alright?"   
"I don't know"   
A horde of people crowded the scene.   
He stood there. He felt so… lifeless. Just like her.   
Blonde hair lay about. Her body lay before him, on the cold concrete ground. Her Neck was cracked in a sickening fashion. Blood spilled from her lips and the back of her head.   
And her eyes…   
They stared at him dead and cold. All the warmth and beauty were lost to this world forever.   
_ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.   
  
Just in case you got confused. Usa got hit by the car and is in a coma at the beginning. And the 2 years ago thing, well that was two years ago, she caused suicide. I'll explain more in the next chappie and in Usa's coma, she will see flashbacks oki?? Please review and thanks so much for doing so the first time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reviewing again!! Now I am going to answer some questions. Yes I know that I have one chapter put up twice. I got a little confused then I found out it takes 24 hours to work, so all in all I just messed it up. The nothing/ test was for the italicizing. I didn't know how to, and the story mainly uses it, so I tried to find out . . . and I did. I don't plan on letting Usagi out of the coma just yet. I want her to witness a few flashbacks and for the Sailors to meet the g-boys on their own. Alrighterz now on with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
_ ~Flashback~   
  
"AHHH!" The heroine shouted, as she clumsily dodged another attack. She rested on her knees, for a brief second before jumping up once more.   
  
Her blue fuku was scorched, while her pale skin was covered with sweat and dirt. Her blond hair was barely in its ondago-style, but her eyes still held determination.   
  
"Now what!" she screamed to her only friend still standing. Her other senshi were knocked unconscious a while ago.   
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out for the flame whip!" the Mercury senshi shouted back. She continued to type furiously on her compact computer, desperately trying to find a way to help her friend. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the data that appeared before her. 'If only it were easier to read.'   
  
Finally after another attempt to get rid of Sailor Moon, the youma turned it attention to Mercury. It smirked maliciously as it lifted its arm to the defenseless, blue-haired senshi.   
  
"I'm going to send you to the next dimension!!" it screamed as it shot a flame blast straight to Mercury.   
  
She lifted her head in time to see the blast come right at her and at the same time, she could feel herself being pushed out of the way.   
  
Sailor Moon took the blast meant for Mercury, when pushing her out of the way. As soon as she was hit, she felt herself being ripped apart, everyone of her body parts felt as though they were going in different directions. She screamed as a bright light engulfed her, and then there was nothing   
'Is this what it's like to die?' _   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
"I'm sorry" said Setsuna, stepping out of the shadows and revealing her presence. She would usually have her head held high and speak with a steady determination, but this was a side the senshi have never seen before. She was truly afraid.   
  
Hotaru spoke first, "What are you talking about Setsu-mama?" Her three year old voice disguising her true wisdom of the world around her, she didn't need to learn about anything because she knew everything, almost as much as the guardian of time herself. She shifted her dark eyes back to Usagi's prone form, she knew about everything, except what to do now, or how to help.   
  
"It's all my fault." She murmured.   
  
"Setsuna, its not your fault, it's because-"   
  
"No!" Setsuna interrupted Ami, the fierceness of her reply left everyone into a startled silence.   
  
"I'm sorry, but it is my fault that she knows of this place. I am going to start at the beginning, and I would prefer it if you did not interrupt me."   
  
Once they accepted, the Guardian of time began her story.   
"Two years ago, the inner senshi and Sailor Moon were fighting a youma, after Beryl's defeat. You girls began fighting too early, so many of you didn't make it against the youma. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were the only ones left standing. Sailor Moon intercepted a blast meant for Mercury and died, but because of some magical activity happening in the area, Sailor Moon's soul was sent to another dimension, here. It took about six months for me to finally have found her and when I did, she had found love. It broke her heart to learn that the people in our dimension, her family and us, would suffer if she stayed here. I told her that the only way for her to return to our world is by being reborn there and, Usagi Tsukino had to cease to exist here. When she returned, she wished the inner senshi to reborn and I placed an enchantment so that the memories of what had happened in those six months were suppressed."   
  
When Setsuna finished her story, the senshi felt worse about Usagi's predicament. They felt as though it was because of them, that she couldn't be happy. But at the same time they felt as though they understood Usagi a little better. They now knew why she couldn't be with Mamoru, but they still didn't understand some parts of her story, and each question itched at their brains until…   
  
"How was it possible that Usa-chan's memory resurfaced?"   
"What does that have to do with her being hit by a car?"   
"Who is the man that stole our hime-chan's heart?"   
  
"To answer your first question, her memories resurfaced because she became Sailor Cosmos. It was only then that she was able to overcome the power of the charm."   
  
"And the car?" Rei asked again, she still couldn't believe what was happening with Usagi already in a coma, now all this happened too, it was just too much. Kami, she needed to meditate, again.   
  
"At the time I believe she was witnessing another one of her flashbacks, while she was crossing the street. Apparently this flashback was so strong that it also caused her mind to break down, and stop functioning, both physically and mentally."   
  
"So your saying that Usagi's in a coma for two reasons, one because she was hit by the car and two, because she's not ready to wake up?" Minako asked which a surprise was considering her nature of not understanding as quickly as Rei or Ami. But hey, everyone had to grow up sometime.   
  
"Yes", at Setsuna's nod, the senshi realized that it was near impossible to help their princess with this now. "And the man that Usagi fell in love with is a man named Heero Yui, a former Gundam pilot."   
  
At the word Gundam Pilot, Ami's head shot up. "You mean to say that Usa-chan fell in love with a man raised to kill?"   
  
"Yes" was all Setsuna said, not revealing anymore information.   
  
After thinking for a second, Makoto broke the silence. "Is this Heero Yui still alive?" At Setsuna's nod, an idea formulated in her head, and a smile graced her lips. Everyone turned their attention to the senshi of lightning to hear her say, "Do you think that this Heero Yui could do something that might help our princess?"   
  
Hope flowed back into the senshi's hearts and they started planning. Ami, to start doing a little hacking, Minako and Makoto to check out all the hang-outs, Rei to ask the sacred fire of this dimension, Michiru to look into her mirror, and Haruka to take Hotaru home, in case someone might come looking for Usagi.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
Well how was this chapter, don't worry I'll update soon to replace the fourth chapter, and the Gundam pilots will be in the next one alright? If you have any questions, please review me and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter alright? Thanks Laterz! 


	4. Soon to be chapter 4

this is a test _ reapeat this is a test _


End file.
